Szerkesztési segédlet
Betűformázás ;dőlt betű elejére és végére két aposztróf () kell: ''így ;félkövér betű elejére és végére három aposztróf () kell: '''így ;félkövér dőlt betű egymásba ágyazva lehetséges: így készíts '''félkövér dőlt' betűt'' ;Lehetséges a törölt vagy törlendő részek áthúzása :Úgy lehetséges, hogy a szöveget: jel és jel közé teszed . ;Lehetséges a Szövegek aláhúzása. :Úgy lehetséges, hogy a szöveget: jel és jel közé teszed . ;Képaláírásokhoz, vagy egyéb esetekben használhatod a kisebb betűket is. :Úgy lehetséges, hogy a szöveget: jel és jel közé teszed . ;Egyenletes betűközökhöz van az írógép betűtípus. :Úgy lehetséges, hogy a szöveget: jel és jel közé teszed . Sorformázás ' Középre zárt szöveget így készíts.' Középre írás másik módja! ' szöveg ' Bekezdés *'Listák:' * Csillag (*) a sor elején: egyszerű lista ** két csillag egymásba ágyazott lista **# két csillag, és kettőskereszt: egymásba ágyazott lista, amelyet számozással bonyolítotttál meg Szóközzel kezdődő sor bekeretezve jelenik meg Négy mínuszjel a sor elején, elválasztó csíkként jelenik meg: (----) ---- # Számozott listák: # Kettőskereszt (#) a sor elején: egyszerű számozott lista ## Két kettőskereszt a sor elején: második szintű számozott lista ---- Kihagyásos lista: első második negyedik hatodik kilencedik tizenkilencedik ---- ;Definíciós lista: : Első sor kezdete pontosvessző : Második sor kezdete kettőspont : És minden további sor kezdete kettőspont ---- ;Definíciós lista bonyolítása: : Mert bonyolítani jó… ; Új definíciós lista :; Allista 1 :: lista 1 elem 1 :: lista 1 elem 2 :; allista 2 :: lista 2 elem 1 :: lista 2 elem 2 ---- Linkek *A belső linket kettős szögletes zárójel közé kell tenni: Pl.: hub ami a valóságban így jelenik meg: hub *Ha nincs a linkhez tartozó oldal, a szóra kattintva a szerkesztőablak jelenik meg, és az oldalt létre lehet hozni a Lap mentése gombbal. *URL közvetlenül is bemásolható, például: http://editthis.info/joe , de szimpla szögletes zárójelben is működik így:http://editthis.info/joe *Ha a link eredeti kinézete nem elég szép, a szögletes zárójelbe tett linken belül ilyen (|) jellel elválasztva a megjelenítendő szöveg beírható: Joe lapja *Az email címek, hasonlóan működnek: mailto:helpme@editthis.info , mailto:helpme@editthis.info , vagy akár segítség. *kép belinkelése esetén szögletes zárójelbe kell tenni a kép elérhetőségét http://editthis.info/joe/joe_netwiki_logo.jpg Fejezetcímek: =Főcím= Alcím 2. alcím 3. alcím 4. alcím =5. alcím = Táblázatok Karakterek színének, illetve a háttér színének megadása HTML kódolás segítségével: Keret kerekítése: -moz-border-radius:5px; Egyebek A nowiki és a /nowiki kulcsszó között a Wiki jelölő nyelv ki van kapcsolva. A kulcsszavakat ' közé kell zárni: '''Itt most nem él a félkövér jelzés Ez sem működik! Itt már él! Átirányítás Feltétel nélküli átirányítás esetén az #ÁTIRÁNYÍTÁS kifejezést kell alkalmazni. #ÁTIRÁNYÍTÁS UTP Első lépések Adminisztratív user: admin,pwd:admin. #Fontos: admin néven, menj a a jelszó cserékez! #Cseréld ki a jelszót. #Ezen a lapon: image_logo_url helyezd el a logót ami a bal felső sarokban jelenik meg. Egyéb lehetőségek, tevékenységek Wiki biztonsági mentése Az oldalak mentése XML állományban az alábbi módon lehetséges: 1. Just click on Special, list all pages 2. copy the result 3. edit the result to put each page name on it's own line (In MsWord, just do a replace tabs w/ paragraph end) 4. Paste that in Export's list area. A huge XML file with the latest version of all your pages. That XML file can be saved from your browser and later imported using S'pecial:Import' You have to do it for each namespace you want to backup (usually just templates, talk and Main). Unfortunately it does NOT backup image files, just their page. Sablon a szócikkekhez Ha lehetséges ezeket használd. * Cisco cikk minta * HP cikk minta Category:Admin